Sauna
by Shadow Phantom
Summary: The (maybe not so) long awaited sequel to 'Closet'! This time, instead of a closet, Trowa and Duo are locked in a Sauna together. What panic will ensue? ^_^ Hoo, boy.


Disclaimer: I do not own GW! Heck, I don't even own my computer. Leave me alone.

Rated PG-13 for: Some adult language, and adult situations

AN: Wow. I actually finished this! *surprised gasp* I bet you thought it would never happen, didn't you? Well don't feel bad, I didn't think it would either. Anyway, anybody who read and loved the first one, I hope you enjoy this one just as much! Give your thanks to Blindy, she beat me into writing this! To anybody who hasn't read 'Closet' I wouldn't say you HAVE to read it, but I would highly suggest it, because otherwise this might not make complete sense. Anyway, enough of me talking, I got it out! Yes!

~~~~~~~~~

Sauna

This story doesn't start out on a dark and stormy night. Rather, it starts on a bright and sunny day, with a thirty percent chance of snow. I'm now sure if that is even possible after a dark and stormy night, but it was happening.

"Wake up Tro-man, rise and shine." Duo said brightly, bounding into Trowa's room and promptly opening the curtains.

"Wha…sun, bright." Trowa blinked sleepily and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. 

"Good observation, I think you just passed Kindergarten!" Duo grinned, walking over to the bed. "Come on dude, wake up." 

"Why?" Trowa was trying very hard to go back to sleep, but the sun streaming into his room was making it damn impossible. 

"Because," Duo leaned forward until he was right next to Trowa's ear, "we are going to the POOL!" He yelled out the last word, and to his delight Trowa jumped and fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a _thud_.

"Duo!" He sat up irritably, rubbing his head. "Are you trying to make me blind AND deaf? I'm not going to the pool!" 

"Why not?" Duo batted his eyes innocently. 

Trowa frowned, glaring daggers at the braided pilot. How could he go from intellectual to a complete jackass in a matter of hours? How could he have even thought about being attracted to this guy? "It's cold outside, and I'm still tired." 

"Oh come on Tro! It'll be fun! Besides, the pool is indoors, it's heated." Duo put on his puppy dog look, knowing full well that Trowa wouldn't fall for it. That boy was just not reasonable when tired. At least he went to bed in only boxers. Duo shook his head slightly. Did he just think that? 

"No way." Trowa pushed himself to his feet. "Now close the damn blinds and get out of my room." 

"If you're going to be that way-"

"I am."

"-then I'll just have to let Quatre persuade you." 

Trowa groaned. "You wouldn't submit me to Quatre in my weakened condition." 

"Just watch me." Duo sent back a mischievous little smile. 

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. "I'll go to the pool, but if you do anything to annoy me, I am holding you underwater and strangling you with your braid." 

"Deal." Duo grinned and skipped out of the room, Trowa glaring at his back. He really didn't want to go to the pool, although it would be nice to see Duo in a swim-wait. _I did not just think that._ He groaned internally. How could the Gods of Fate punish him so cruelly? He didn't want to be attracted to Duo; therefore he shouldn't be attracted to Duo. But he was. He hated to admit it, but there was no denying the truth. It was just impossible to shove the thought of Duo the night before (or rather, that morning) out of his head. Hair down and flowing, face framed, body…no. Trowa shook his head. He couldn't deny the chemistry, but he could pretend to. As long as he didn't get within a five-foot radius of the braided menace he would be okay. 

With an irritated sigh of resolution, Trowa dug his swimming suit out of the depths of his dresser. 

~~~~~~~~~

It just so happened that only Duo would be crazy enough to think about swimming on a cold day, even if the pool was indoors, so the five had the area to themselves. Hardly pausing, Duo tore off his towel and shorts, then dove straight into the pool. He forgot to check the depth before entering, however, and came up rubbing his head. 

"Last time I checked you didn't dive into three foot water," Wufei commented, sitting himself down on a chair far away from the pool. For good reason too. Duo tried to splash him and ended up dousing Heero instead. 

Glaring through his wet brown bangs Heero muttered something that sounded nothing like, "Duo, I love you. You are my best friend." 

Quatre, despite the fact that he had been assured a million times that indoor pools were heated to a comfortable temperature, stuck his toe in anyway, while Duo rolled his eyes. The Arabian boy smiled to himself, content that Duo hadn't rigged the pool with ice cubes or anything of the sort and took a running jump in. Heero had planned to mostly avoid the pool, but after getting wet, he decided that a game of underwater wrestling would be far more fun. 

Not in the mood for swimming in a pool with an obnoxious Duo and a murderous Heero, Trowa picked out a chair of his own. He had planned on sleeping, but all his training had taught him to live on less than four hours, so although his mind continued to protest, his body was wide awake. Luckily, Wufei was never short on books, so he borrowed one of those. 

About fifteen minutes after the underwater wrestling had started; Duo wasn't having so much fun anymore. When Heero was in a bad mood he was in a _bad_ mood. Hell, even when the guy was nearly happy he would still blow your brains out to plaster the woman with her groceries three blocks away. His Arabian friend seemed quite intent on not getting scraped against the bottom of the pool, so he stayed mostly in the shallow end. 

"Three," Heero said triumphantly, his eyes glittering. Actually, it was actually sounded more like he was bored, but Duo had learned how to interpret the inflections in Heero's voice years before. And he had dogged Trowa about knowing Quatre's footsteps. 

Speaking of Trowa…the braided boy managed to sneak a glance over in his companion's direction. There he was, still in his shirt and shorts (which were so short that Trowa finally admitted Catherine had bought them for him) and reading one of Wufei's books. In stark contrast to how he had been just hours before, the green-eyed boy was stone faced and silent. 

"Hey Trow! Why don't you come in? The water is-" However, Trowa was never able to discover what the water was because Heero plunged his head underwater again, causing the American to swallow large amounts of chlorine filled water. Gasping and sputtering he returned the surface.

"You okay?" a concerned Quatre asked.

"Fine," Duo replied, "at least I think fine." He burped and thumped his chest.

"Seems normal to me," Wufei said from across the room. 

"Why don't you two spoilsports get in the water? Then maybe we could play a fun game or something!"

Wufei set down his book, face alighting in fake joy, "What a superb idea! Then afterwards we could go home paint our nails and draw rainbows!" The sarcasm was laid on so thick that neighboring cities could have seen it. 

"Aww…you are just a stick in the mud Wuffers. Haha!" Duo started laughing, much to Wufei's chagrin. Quatre was left in the dark by Maxwell's strange and unexplained humor.

Heero rolled his eyes and as if reading Quatre's mind said, "He always says that Wuffers sounds like a good name for a dog, and dogs fetch sticks." 

"Oh," now that Quatre understood he wasn't quite so sure that it was worth it. After all, it was just about the lamest bit of humor he had ever stood witness to before. Except perhaps the time when Duo had dressed up as an unflushed toilet at a costume party the year before. He was constantly pulling chocolate bars out of the bowl and offering them to poor people who didn't know quite what to say when they were offered, "a nice piece of crap". 

It seemed that Duo deemed his strange and unexplained joke a rather hilarious one, and sank underneath the water laughing at it. Wufei stood up and dove right on top of the boy's head (which Quatre figured at the time was to drown him). When the two came up Duo was wailing about his hurt arm, which had been scraped violently on the bottom of the pool and was bleeding freely. 

"Get out before you give us AIDS," Heero demanded. Duo pouted and climbed out, then ran off to look for a first aid kit.

"He gets more annoying every day," Wufei sighed in displeasure. 

"Oh, he's just trying to be friendly," Quatre tried.

Heero raised an eyebrow, "He's been doing the same thing for the past billion years. There is a threshold into the world of maturity that I think he has yet to cross." 

Then, for no apparent reason, Quatre began to shiver. Being used to boiling hot temperatures of the desert, the pool which was warmed up to a comfortable seventy degrees suddenly felt freezing cold. "I'm getting in the hot tub," he chattered.

Seeing that Duo had treated the scratch on his arm and was returning the other two pilots agreed and climbed out of the pool. It just so happened that the hot tub happened to be far enough away so that conversation carried on a normal level couldn't be heard from where the pool was situated. It was not, it turned out, a barrier against Duo, who apparently thought his indoor voice just wasn't loud enough. 

"Now I don't have anybody to swim with!" he whined.

"You swim with him," Heero muttered.

"Why don't you?" Wufei growled back.

"Don't look at me, I'm tired of being the nice guy," Quatre held up his hands. The three turned deviously to Trowa who was oblivious of his surroundings. Moving stealthily across the room, they ambushed their friend and tossed him into the pool, but not before Wufei managed to save his precious book. (Hee…my preciousssss….)

Trowa didn't seem particularly perturbed except for the fact that he was still wearing his t-shirt and shorts, and claimed that they wouldn't be dry enough to wear home. Mission completed, the three boys paid no attention to this and went back to the hot tub. 

"It's about time you got in the water anyway," Duo shrugged. Trowa sighed and peeled his clothes off, throwing them across the room so that they hit the back of Heero's head with a wet _thwack!_ He then shot Duo a look which would have killed him if he hadn't been so used to Heero's blood freezing stares of doom. 

"If you think for one second that I'm going to play some mindless game that involves sea creatures…" he began (our Trowa is, of course, referring to Sharks and Minnows. Which I do not own either). 

"Fine! Be a wet blanket! I'll have fun without you!" Duo declared, scrabbling out of the pool and heading for the diving board. With a salute he jumped off, but in the process of trying to look cool, he forgot the right way to hit the water and ended up in a belly flop. "Pain…" he whimpered just before sinking. 

"That's having fun? Duo I've expected you to be a masochist in the past, but I don't know…" Trowa trailed off and climbed out of the pool himself. Duo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. In fact, as the Heavyarms pilot headed for the diving board, he pressed on them just to make sure. He had heard rumors that Trowa wore a tiny bathing suit before because of the exercises he did in the pool, but never before had he seen that rumor confirmed. At that moment Duo wondered faintly if all swimmers looked like that and made a mental note to start watching the Olympics more intently. 

Trowa paused before springing, "What should I do?" he asked. 

Deciding to be an ass (after all, that is what Duo does best) Duo called, "A triple flip diving thing!"

"Your use of terms astounds me." Nonetheless, Trowa sprang up, flipped three times in the air and landed in a fluid dive. From across the room Wufei, Heero, and Quatre began to hoot (it was the heat, trust me). 

Duo's mouth hung open in protest, "But…but…" he sputtered, "…that's just not FAIR!"

"If you use that cliché one more time, I swear to all that is holy you won't-"

"Teach me?" For one fleeting second Duo thought he saw the warmth and compassion in Trowa's eyes. He must have been imagining things.

"Teach yourself," he responded, climbing out of the pool, and attempting to wring his clothes free of water. Duo glanced over at his other three companions and noticed that they would probably be prunes with ten minutes. Which was no good, his hair took hours to dry. 

"I'm going to the sauna!" he called out, "It'll dry out my hair faster!"

Trowa looked at the dripping clothes in his hands, and decided that it might help his poor bedraggled articles of clothing. 

Entering the sauna Duo hissed, "Hot damn, it's steamy in here." 

"There's a special reason for that," Trowa replied, draping his clothes on the benches. Not trusting Duo enough to leave the American alone with his clothes, Trowa took a seat himself on a towel, which he had wisely brought in. Toweless, Duo sat down a few times and yelped. 

"It's hot!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't we already cover this issue?" 

Suddenly the two boys heard clicking and mad giggling from outside the door. A moment later a thumbs up appeared in the small window followed by a grinning Heero. Then the giggling died away. Duo ran to the door and pounded his fists on it momentarily before pulling them back to his body. "Even the door is hot!" 

"That's right! Johnny, tell him what he's won!" Trowa made his hand into a fist and held it out towards Duo. "You've just won the grand prize! Tell me, what are you planning to do with your winnings?" 

Duo flipped Trowa off quite blatantly, "Buy your mom for an hour." 

"A winner and necrophiliac! What a combination!" to Duo's surprise and annoyance a wide grin spread out across Trowa's face. "Oh please," he said, "like you don't pull that sort of crap everywhere you go." 

"You've got a point there," Duo shrugged and flopped down only to jump again. "I forgot how hot it was," he winced. 

"You'll learn eventually, Duo, don't worry. If you touch hot things they will burn you."

"Like you, flamer boy?" the American shot back, the slumped. "Sorry, low blow, won't do it again. I guess I'll just stand in the corner until they come back to their senses and let us out of here." However, at that moment loud, and probably drunken singing could be heard and not that far away. "Which won't be for awhile," he added.

To his surprise Trowa leaned back, "Not a big deal. I was asking for it anyway. Listen if you want a towel, you can use mine. The heat isn't all that bad."

"Nah, I came in here to get my hair dry anyway…" Duo stopped in mid-sentence and snapped his fingers. "My hair is long enough!" He undid his long braid, and spread out his hair (which, Trowa realized, did not look very much like velvet) and sat on it. "Much better." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "So…care to pick up where we left off this morning?" Duo asked. 

Trowa shot him a confused look. "Wait, you don't mean the-"

"Yeah! You know, that discussion we were having about dictators, and how stupid Treize is for trying to preserve his honor. You didn't forget, did you?" 

"No, of course not," Trowa felt heat rise to his cheeks, though he wasn't sure if it was because he was blushing or because the heat was finally starting to get to him. "You know I just thought that you were talking about-no, never mind." 

"Ahh…well, that was early in the morning you know, and…" Duo coughed. How was he supposed to tell Trowa that he had been attracted to him since…well since forever. 

"Are you hot or something? You look awfully red."

Duo startled. He must have been blushing without even realizing it. "Of course I'm hot! Do you really have to ask? Sheesh Trow, you would think that after living with somebody so gorgeous for over a year you wouldn't have to ask anymore." 

Trowa rolled his eyes. Was Duo always so insufferable? He was beginning to see the benefits of going on missions with Quatre all the time. He also began to understand why Heero tortured the boy so often. Of course the American did have a point he was…wait a minute. What had he just thought about thinking? What was going on with him? It was almost like…no, it wasn't possible, he refused to accept it. Trowa occupied himself by staring at the wall. 

"Hey Trow?"

"What." He realized that he sounded incredibly pissed off, and well, like an Ice Queen, but he didn't particularly care. 

"About what did happen this morning. I mean, what was that? Was it just because you were tired, or maybe I was sending the wrong signals, or maybe…" Duo trailed off. Now he just felt like a jerk. He had to know, he HAD to. Might as well find out while locked inside a sauna. 

"Duo, you are a wrong signal." 

Ouch. What was that supposed to mean?

Trowa sighed, and settled his piercing emerald gaze on Duo, who began feeling rather uncomfortable. How did such a sensitive guy like Quatre handle something like this? "I don't mean to stomp on your sexuality or anything…" Duo snorted. This coming from the guy was gay. "…Choose."

"What?"

"You are fooling yourself. You're either straight, or your not, there's no in between."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I don't understand how you can be attracted to both. I mean, honestly, what are you going to do when you get older? What happens when you settle down? You'll have twice the temptation! Not to mention…it just seems, well, really strange. How could you not make up your mind?" 

Okay, time for quick thinking. "I'm just a youth confused about my sexuality," he shrugged, "I'm sure I'll fall on one side of the fence sooner or later. Besides, even if I don't, twice the temptation won't matter because when you finally end up with the person you're supposed to, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He shot Trowa his best grin, hoping he didn't sound like a complete moron. 

"You know, if you weren't so impossible most of the time, you would actually be a half-decent guy. To settle down with, you know." 

Duo laughed awkwardly, "Thanks, I think. You know what, I don't mind being such an idiot, because literature and movies have proven that the people who argue the most are the ones who eventually end up together."

"So you and Wufei finally decided to tie the knot? Congratulations!" 

Duo laughed, but didn't have anything to toss at the other boy. "Well, okay, maybe not the ones who argue the most." 

"Are implying something?" 

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Trowa sat up, "Listen, just come out with it."

"You sure."

"Yes."

"Okay." Duo hopped up, walked over to Trowa and hoping that he wouldn't get a black eye or broken nose for following requests, laid a kiss right on his lips. "That's what I'm trying to say. I like you. I've liked you for a long time. I just don't think I realized it until last night. Go ahead, punch me." Duo scrunched his eyes shut. 

Trowa stared at Duo. He looked almost cute with his eyes squeezed closed and his nose wrinkled. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would say that the American boy looked positively adorable. And if he kept going with recent revelations, he had liked Duo for much longer than he had actually thought. Next thing he knew he'd probably be wearing an apron and cooking eggs for breakfast. Knowing Duo though, breakfast with him would consist of half melted ice cream and doughnuts. Which seemed oddly appealing to him at the moment. 

The punch didn't come. In fact, no form of pain hit him at all. Did he dare open his eyes to see what Trowa's reaction was? Maybe he could just open one eye…hey! What was that! Duo's eyes flew open. Now Trowa was kissing HIM!? Man, he had thought that only happened in cheesy movies and badly written fanfiction! In fact, if he hadn't been so stuck on avoiding the clichés he might have said that he saw fireworks, and felt warm all over, and at peace at last. 

Some part of his brain finally realized that there was soft (and sober) laughter sounding over by the sauna door. Quatre stood there grinning widely. Maybe that little bastard wasn't quite as innocent as he looked. He winked, "Just call me cupid." 

The End

~~~~~~~~~

Okay, this time it's REALLY the end. I've gotten requests for another sequel already…isn't this good enough?! Have a nice day. ^_^


End file.
